My Love is Going to Cost You
by StrawberryPajamas
Summary: My version of the Valentine's day episode in season 2. super-fluffy JAM, because I feel like I haven't written that in forever


**A/N: I'm gonna take a quick two-second break from all the ryan/pam stories and write a little second-season JAM drabble. I've actually had this idea for awhile, because I was never entirely happy with how the Valentine's Day episode played out, and how the American writers can learn a thing or two from the British writers (because their stuff was good. like, REALLY good) Anyway yeah its super fluffy and short and I really hope you like it. Rest assured, for those who care, I will be writing another ryan/pam story very soon.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the office at the moment. But when I'm ruling the world in five years, I'll be saying differently. You'll see.**

* * *

Pam didn't know when the idea first sparked in her brain, but when it did, she couldn't stop thinking about it. Like a weird form of reverse writer's block. She wanted more than anything to share her idea with Jim, but somehow she didn't think it would be appropriate. She didn't want to tell Michael, because, well... he would just be Michael. And that would be the last thing she needed. So Pam decided to walk over to the annex and tell Toby. She told him what she was thinking, and he thought it was a great idea, making Pam beam and ramble excitedly more about it. Toby just chuckled.

"I'm sure Corporate would approve." Toby smiled warmly, "It's a very cute idea."

So over the next week (the week before Valentines Day) Pam planned. When Michael wasn't bothering her or when things were slow, she would reach into her bottom drawer and pull out her red construction paper and scissors. She would cut out small hearts with slow and careful deliberation. Jim would always take these moments as an opportunity to come up to her desk and crack jokes in his own Jim-like way.

"Going to be doing kindergarten art from now on, Beesly? Or is this midlife crisis thing a little more serious than we thought?" he asked with a smirk and a jellybean.

Pam would just give a small exhale through her nose, giving acknowledgement to his joke. She was much too absorbed in her work to do much else.

For days this went on. And the day before Valentines Day, she was finally finished.

***

Everyone was in the Valentine mood. Oscar and Kelly handed out Valentines to everyone, Kelly's with chocolate roses attached. Creed had brought in homemade brownies for everyone, which everybody knew better than to take. Everyone was wearing some form of pink (Michael wore a hot pink suit, commented by no one). Pam herself even wore a new pink cardigan and curled her hair with the big iron instead of just combing it like she did every morning.

Whether it was just a tie, or a headband (Jim swore up and down he was wearing pink boxers), everyone was showing the spirit somehow.

Pam just grinned at the little stand she set up on her reception counter.

She had put up a sign with swirly font, saying "_Kisses For $1"_. The hearts she had been cutting out all week framed the picture, giving it life. Next to the sign was a small glass bowl, for collecting the money. She had even put up some extra bowls of candy (sweethearts with the messages on them) so people would at least come up.

The money she would be getting would be donated to the company, and that's why she had had to get Toby's permission first. But Pam thought it was worth it.

Today could be fun, couldn't it?

She had already gotten some business. Ryan had come up first, tossing a dollar bill into the bowl and blushing furiously, Kelly glaring at him from afar. About half an hour later Kevin walked up and threw in a fifty, saying he had better get his money's worth.

Nothing much happened till after lunch. Creed kept coming up to her desk, thinking "Kisses" was code for something else. Michael paid for at least ten or twelve kisses (Pam made sure to only peck him on the cheek.) The warehouse guys had come up at around three for the party, most of them not shy of throwing a few dollars into the bowl. Roy was with them, boasting that _he_ didn't have to pay for a kiss from his fiance. Pam merely giggled and said he had to play by the rules. Roy just sighed and pulled a crumpled up dollar out of his pocket and tossed it in. He then leaned over and kissed Pam roughly on the lips, his arms snaking around her neck. She didn't miss the fact that, during the kiss, he reached into the bowl and pulled the dollar back out, quickly stuffing it back into his pocket.

The warehouse guys left to go back downstairs fifteen minutes later, and the party died down a considerable amount. In fact, everyone started leaving for the day. Pam quickly counted the money she made: twenty-seven dollars. She grinned. _Not a bad Valentine's Day..._

"Hey Pam."

Pam smiled up at her best friend who had stopped by her desk for his pre-ending day chats. She watched him reach into the new candy bowl, pulling out a few candy hearts and popping them into his mouth.

"How much you make?" he asked, tapping the glass bowl full of cash.

Pam happily recounted her winnings, and Jim whistled.

"Wow, Beesly. You could put us all out of business." Pam giggled, then there was a moment of silence between them. The fact Pam had positvely itching to tell him all day got stuck in her throat and caused her to look away, embarrassed. They were the only ones left in the office now, and the silence was pressing against her eardrums. He hadn't come to talk to her at all today. Not even to...

The sound of paper against paper caused her to break from her thoughts and look up. Jim had dropped a dollar into the bowl.

Pam just stared at the dollar, then looked up at her friend, who had a sheepish smile on his face. His hand still hovered over the bowl, and slowly, he lowered it back to his side, stuffing it in his pocket.

"It's just a contribution." he said quickly, looking away. "You don't have to..."

Pam ignored him and stood up, taking his face in her hands and bringing it toward her. She captured his warm, soft lips with her own, kissing him shyly. He kissed her back, his warm breath dancing lightly on her skin. Without realizing it (not really), she suddenly deepened the kiss, opening her mouth against his. Jim responded by winding his arms her waist and trying to hold her closer, despite the desk between them. Pam's hands slid off his face and wrapped around his neck, smiling against him.

She never would have guessed Jim was this good a kisser.

He was the first to break the kiss, and he did so slowly. As if he was marveling in the fact he was kissing her. His eyes were closed and the tip of his nose brushed hers, causing her to smile.

"Wow," he whispered raspily, opening his eyes. "You really get your money's worth for that one."

Pam quirked her lips. "That's what she said."

Jim rolled his eyes and dropped his arms from her waist. But Pam still had her arms wound around his neck tight.

"Don't let go." she whispered pleadingly, staring into his dark green eyes.

Jim just looked down at her, before a smile creeped onto his face. He once again slid his hands around her waist and leaned in to kiss her again.

"--But it's gonna cost you." she breathed, millimeters from his lips.

She felt his lip curl as one hand slid off her waist and into his pocket. He pulled out his entire wallet and tossed it into the bowl before cupping her face with his hand and crashing his lips into hers.

Pam laughed against him, feeling warm and happy and utterly, utterly content.

Pretty darn good Valentine's Day if you asked her.

* * *

**A/N: This idea was actually stolen from an episode of the British office, but I tweaked it a bit for my purposes. I just really felt like writing JAM again, and people like hiddden magic has reminded me that my JAM fluff is actually pretty good, and that I should probably write it more.**

**All you fluff-addicts out there, feel free to review and tell me what you think!:) **


End file.
